You're All I'll Ever Need
by BritNP
Summary: There's a rumor floating around about Hermione cheating on Quinn with Ron, and Quinn confronts Hermione.


**A/N: I do not own Glee, HP, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book.

"Excuse me?"

Quinn gave a frustrated sigh and repeated her question, "How could you?" Hermione stared at Quinn, not quite sure how to respond. Quinn had been acting strange all day. She refused to make eye contact, wouldn't talk to her, and avoided her as much as she could. Hermione had just been confused at first, but after enduring it all day, she had just gotten angry.

"How could I what, Quinn?" Hermione sighed, putting down the book. She noticed Harry and Ron exchange nervous glances.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me, Granger." Quinn spat. Quinn was obviously angry with her for something, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what.

"I can't play stupid if I don't know what the hell you're talking about, so why don't you explain it to me?" Hermione answered. Quinn rolled her eyes and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Hermione. Hermione just stared back, waiting for an explanation. Quinn heaved a sigh and spun on her heel, all but running out of the great hall.

Hermione shook her head and looked back down at her book. After reading the same sentence for a fifth time, she gave up trying to read and snapped the book shut. She stood and looked at Ron and Harry for a moment, opening her mouth to speak. Changing her mind, she turned and stormed out of the great hall.

Stupid Quinn. They were just fine yesterday. In fact, they were _fantastic_yesterday. So what had happened? Whatever, she had more important things to worry about than the sudden anger of Quinn Fabray. She found herself before the portrait of the Fat Lady. She muttered the password and the portrait swung away from the entrance, allowing her passage into her common room. She ignored greetings as she made her way to the girls' dorm, taking the stairs two at a time. She tossed her bag next to her bed and collapsed on her bed, lying on her stomach.

She needed to study, and she had an essay to write. But with Quinn's outburst, she knew it would be impossible to concentrate. For once, she didn't have the answer she wanted. What was wrong with Quinn? Why was she acting like such a… what was that word Quinn used when angry at another girl? Oh, that's right. _Bitch._ She rolled over, staring at the ceiling. That's exactly what Quinn Fabray was acting like. A bitch. She absently fingered the beads on her right wrist. What was worse was the fact that Quinn was upset with Hermione over something, and Hermione didn't even know what she had done. She bit her lip. She needed to talk to Quinn.

She sat up, looking around. Well, sulking around in her common room wasn't going to help matters any. This was only going to eat at her until she figured out what the problem was. Well, that and fixed it. If she had even done anything wrong. She slid off the bed and rushed downstairs, ignoring questions as she hurried out of the common room.

Quinn was likely to be out at the lake. When she was upset or just needed some time alone, she would go sit by the lake. She said that she found it so peaceful to just watch the water. Sometimes she would catch glimpses of things swimming below the surface. She told Hermione that it always made her think about how things were not always what they appeared to be.

Hermione bit her lip as she approached Quinn, who sat cross legged, watching the water. She wasn't sure what she should say. She didn't want to upset Quinn any more than she already was, but she did want all of this to be over. She stood a few feet behind Quinn and crossed her arms uncomfortably.

"Come sit down next to me," Quinn said quietly as she twisted around to look up at Hermione. Hermione sat down next to Quinn, keeping a small space between them. Quinn shook her head and pulled Hermione close, wrapping her arm around Hermione's waist and resting her head against Hermione's shoulder.

"I thought you were mad at me," Hermione said softly.

"I was," Quinn sighed. She lifted her head and looked into Hermione's eyes. "It was stupid. I'm sorry."

"I don't even know what it was. Care to explain it, Quinny?" Hermione asked. Quinn looked down and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Well, apparently someone thought it would be funny to get me all riled up. They had a bet going to see if I would confront you immediately or wait until lunch to call you out in front of everyone after they told me."

"Told you what?"

"Well, they told me that you were cheating on me," Quinn's eyes flicked to Hermione's for a moment before looking back down. "I didn't believe them at first, but there were so many of them telling me that they had seen you with someone else, and I didn't realize it was an organized thing at the time." Hermione frowned as she looked at Quinn.

"Who did they say it was?"

Quinn grinned and looked back up at Hermione as she said, "Ron." Hermione looked away, trying not to laugh. She looked back at Quinn and couldn't help herself. Both of the girls burst into laughter, shaking their heads.

"Oh, Quinny." Hermione sighed, finally regaining her composure. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and kissed her on the nose.

Quinn blushed and said, "I know. I'm an idiot."

"You're not," Hermione smiled.

"I love you, Mione."

"I love you, too, Quinny."


End file.
